The Shadow in his Background
by clover66
Summary: Craig is everything I wished I could be. He’s strong and handsome, sane and likeable. Craig could care less what people thought about him. He was headstrong and I loved it. He’s the best friend I ever had.


**Authors Note-** There never seems to be enough Tweek stories out there and I had this idea for a story! If I get enough reviews showing me that people like it I'll continue.

**Disclaimer-**I do not own South Park

Tweek's POV

* * *

I've gained a reputation in my life as being a little crazy. I tend to be high strung but that doesn't mean im crazy! It's just people never bothered to get to know me. They saw me as the weird kid drinking coffee in the corner, watching people have a life but never getting one for himself. That is until Craig came along and changed everything. 

Craig is everything I wished I could be. He's strong and handsome, sane and likeable. Craig could care less what people thought about him. He was headstrong and I loved it. He's the best friend I ever had.

I was in third grade when I met Craig. We were on the playground, and I was the only one without a friend. I was counting how many seconds it took for my feet to sink into the snow when I felt something hard smack the back of my head. I turned around as fast as my buried feet would allow me. My eyes scanned the playground, looking for anything out of the ordinary. Besides the fact Butters had his pants down everything seemed normal. I pulled my coat tighter around my small frame as the wind began to pick up. A snowball went shooting passed my head and smashed into the tree in front of me. That snowball had a rock in it. I began to panic as I tried to speed walk my way to Mrs. Garrison. I felt a hand on my shoulder and another one on my waste as I was forced into the snow. Cartman's beady brown eyes stared down at me as I struggled to get up.

" My mom said that you were a messed up little boy who needs to be put away." Cartman bellowed. " You're just an insane little fuck." Laughing, he called over Clyde and Token. "Aw look at the little crack whore struggle. It's so cute."

I remember Clyde laughing as Cartman twisted my arms. " Dude this is sweet."

" You got that right." Token chuckled, as he took his place beside Clyde.

" Look at him shaking!" Cartman laughed.

" Let me go!" I screamed. " Please?"

That's when I saw Craig climb off the swing set and set off in my direction. His dark blue eyes filled with determination.

" What are you doing?" He commanded. " Why are you hurting him?"

Tears leaked from my eyes as Craig began take off his gloves. He looked so powerful standing there, his face set in a scowl and his eyes angry as he took another step towards Cartman.

" What are you talking about? It's funny as hell." Cartman protested.

"Here watch this." Cartman slowly began to twist my arms even harder causing me to let out a scream.

" Let go of him!" Craig commanded.

" Make me." Cartman sneered.

Snot leaked out of my nose as I watched Craig punch Cartman in the face. Clyde and Token took this as their cue to leave and ran off into the direction of the basketball court. Craig slowly extended his hand, and smiled.

I turned around. Somewhere in the background I could here Cartman crying and screaming something about his nose. Craig placed a hand on my shoulder. " I'm here for you." At that moment Craig became everything to me.

Craig said he would always be there for me. Then were the hell is he now! He said he was going to be here an hour ago.

" Tweek, What's up?"

I stand up to see Craig running towards me, holding onto his cap.

" Sorry I'm late man, I was just checking out the ladies and became a little distracted."

I turned around in the opposite direction and began walking. He always does this! He always puts other people before me. I'm so sick of it! What's so great about girls anyway? I would rather spend all my time with Craig not "The ladies" As Craig likes to put it.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he trotted up behind me.

" What's wrong!" I yell. "What's Wrong! I could have been killed! Somebody could of just picked me off the street! Don't you watch Dateline!" I start to walk away faster.

" I'll buy you a coffee to make it up to you." He offers.

Damn, He got me there.

"Only if you buy me a big one."

Craig smiles and turns me in the direction of the nearest Starbucks.

The bell on the door rings, announcing our entrance to everyone. A very bored looking teenager walks over to the counter.

" Welcome to Starbucks." He asks in complete monotone. " What can I get you?"

"I'll have a latte and one of those big ass muffins over there." Craig orders.

"What do you want Tweek?" He asks.

I can never decide what I want when I come here. Everything looks to good to pick only one.

"Um I'll have latte too." I stutter.

We grab our drinks and find a place to sit down. The annoying elevator music drifts over our heads.

Craig takes a huge gulp of his coffee and starts to devour his muffin. I can only watch in horror as his muffin slowly disappears into his mouth.

"So Tweek." He asks, spewing crumbs everywhere. " You want to come over to my house after this?"

A smile makes it's way onto my face. I love going to Craig's house. It's like a second home to me. He takes that as a yes and continues eating.

------

An hour later were sitting on his couch watching the Denver Bronco's defeat the Indianapolis Colts.

"Yes!!!!" He screams, knocking over the popcorn. " The Bronco's win again!"

I laugh as I began to pick up the popcorn. " I don't see what's so great about football." I ask .

"Football is a man's sport." He gloats. " That's why you don't see the greatness."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I yell, throwing popcorn pieces at his head.

Craig only laughs and catches the popcorn pieces in his mouth. " Sorry Tweek but your not exactly a stud."

" I am too a stud!"

Craig gives me a look, and raises a questioning eyebrow. " Prove it." he smirks.

My stomach flip-flops as he slowly gets into a crouching position. He lowers himself onto the floor, smirking. His eyes full of mischief as he sets his sights on me.

He pounces, knocking me onto the ground. My head begins to spin and I start to feel hot. God, he smells good.

" Tell me you have a colossal boner for me and I'll let go."

"No!" I yell. All the blood begins to rush towards my face as I struggle to free myself.

"Say it!" He presses his full body weight against me. Even though my bones are being crushed I feel like im in heaven. I continue to struggle but he's just too damn heavy.

" I have a colossal boner for you!" I yell.

Craig sits up and smiles. " Dude that's gay."

I blush as I try to fix my clothes, which somehow were being pulled over my head during the fight. The sound of garage door brings us back to reality. His mom steps in and looks around. "Have you two been wrestling!?" She demands.

Craig's devilish smile turns into a rather innocent one.

"Why would we do that?" He asks.

His mom looks at us for another minute before opening up the liquer cabinet for a drink. Mumbling about how rude teenagers are these days. Craig flips her off when she turns around. It makes me laugh.

Craig looks at me then looks at the clock. " How about we hit the hay Tweek." He pulls himself up off the ground. " I have football practice tomorrow."

Craig runs up the stairs taking two at a time. I slowly fallow behind. I wade through a pile of clothes to get to Craig's bed. We have always slept in the same bed. Were not gay, It's just something we have always done. I pull off my pants and shirt and crawl under his covers. They smell of sweat and old spice. I inhale deeply and bury my face into his mattress. He flops beside me making the whole bed shake.

"Night." He mumbles, already half asleep.

"Goodnight." I reply.

I watch his chest rise and fall as he sleeps. His black hair drifts into his closed eyes. I can't help but smile. Everything about Craig makes me smile. He lets out a grunt and rolls over. I watch him for a little bit longer as my eyelids grow heavier.

"Goodnight Craig." I whisper. " I'll always be here for you."

* * *

So what do you think? Reviews would be nice. I like to know what people think of my stories. 

I hate writing stories that don't get any reviews because it seems like a waste of my time. This one should be good though! Well that's all for now!


End file.
